


Gamer Fuel

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Diapers, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Messy Diapers, Scat, Soiled Diapers, Soiling, Watersports, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: D.Va loves video games. Some say she loves them too much. Others claim that she only gets up from her computer chair twice a day, only to use the bathroom. But those rumors aren’t true, of course.Hana doesn’t need to get up thanks to her diapers!But when an Overwatch meeting gets in the way of her fun, she tries seeing just how far she can go...Commission for Dva_best_Girl~!





	Gamer Fuel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dva_best_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_best_Girl/gifts).



Hana Song exhaled as she leaned forward in her computer seat, the compressed air within hissing gently as she pushed it to its limits. The lights in her personal dorm were dimmed, with only some sunlight snaking between the curtains, and a beam of digital light coming from the shine of her computer screen. The screen’s display was a cacophony of dots and lines, minimalist graphics zooming back and forth while numbers rattled off at such a speed that only a super computer could hope to even begin processing it.

Fortunately, D.Va’s mind was the next best thing.

Her headphones were rattling off her teammates’ chatter while Hana focused on her own objectives. She’d played this game for a few hundred hours this month alone; she could practically do it in her sleep.

The round’s timer was at 10 minutes, and her eyes kept twitching upwards to look at it. 10 minutes wasn’t so bad, she could keep on the objective enough to get the points they needed, but… Could she hold her bladder?

Her hips wiggled back and forth, the diaper she wore under her shorts crinkling as she did so. These matches would often go on for an hour at least, and all the soda she drank went right through her like a bullet through a well-polished rifle barrel. Hana had to adapt her play to compensate, and her options were either getting a toilet instead of a computer chair for her set-up, or invest in diapers.

And diapers were so much more comfortable than a toilet.

Hana whimpered softly, feeling her insides whining for release as she tried holding her resolve. In her peripheral vision, she spied the two bottles of soda she had downed in this session alone, enough to give her reflexes the boost she needed… Although now it was serving as a major distraction, keeping her focus from the game…!

Oh, she could just change herself after. She smirked, sighing softly as she gave up her resistance. As her squirming ceased, a hissing noise filled the silence around her, outside her headphones, as the front of her diaper gradually grew heavier and heavier with her pee.

“Mmmh…” The soft noise left her closed lips, moaning into her headset softly as she tried her best to sustain the noises, but the warmth, the thick material; it all just felt so good. Her thighs shifted to press them together, the soft crinkling mixing with the hissing of her emptying out. Her fingers trembled on her keys, desperately wanting to at least touch it, but the game was still on.

“Defenses are weak to the right. Hana, go and cover them,” one of her teammates said, snapping her out of her little daze.

“U-Uh, right! I’m on it!” Hana responded with a swift nod, feeling the warmth on her cheeks spreading as she scooted her chair forward to get back in the zone.

Her skills were a little sloppy, her mind half focused on the warmth now gradually spreading against her crotch, but she was still leagues above the skill level of the noobs she was playing with. The timer wasn’t going down any faster… Now that she was stuck on defense, it was going to go even slower! She adjusted herself in her chair once more, grinning to herself as she thought of how naughty she was being in her downtime. None of her teammates were wise to her little games she was playing in real life, and that just made the whole thing so… erotic.

It was really brainless to work defense on this point. The other team wasn’t even doing any coordinated attacks, so it was just Hana striking down a stray unit or two here or there. Her hand drifted down from her keyboard to her shorts, petite fingers brushing against the thick material, heavy and wet…

Two fingers pressed in, rubbing along it as she lifted up her rear an inch or two above her seat. She took a deep breath, and began to push. Her body trembled, clearly not needing to crap herself to the degree she needed to pee earlier, but she yearned for this rush. She was becoming such an exhibitionist and she absolutely loved it.

As soon as she started going, she noticed a flicker on her screen. Shit, they were actually coordinating now?! With a slight gasp, she moved both hands onto her controls and resumed play. They trembled lightly with the rest of her body as she pushed, feeling the waste passing through her plush bunny butt. Crinkles filled the air as her shit made its way into her new home, logs curling up and pushing out against the material, warmly brushing against her flesh. Not her biggest load, but a good amount for a short movement.

“N-Nnhhh…” She swooned into her microphone, her girly butt letting out a few bursts of gas noisily about her. Her eyes closed, focusing on the warm lovely feeling against her butt. There was nothing, nothing else like it in the world. Hana shook her hips back and forth, the weight now settled in her padding swinging about within, pulling her shorts down just a little more…

“Hana! Focus!” A sharp voice in her headset snapped her back to reality, eyes opening to see that the other team was overpowering them, thanks to her being distracted. “What’s going on?!”

“S-Sorry!” Hana squeaked into her headset, impulsively starting to focus back on the game, the thoughts of her dirty deeds being forced into the back of her mind to focus on winning the game.

They were buried so deep in there that she was genuinely surprised at the sudden squish under her butt as she returned to her usual position.

A chill ran up her spine and she briefly froze, moaning openly from the lovely thick feeling. But she had to grind her teeth and focus on the task. They were so close to winning! Secure the victory, and then lose herself in her messy diapers!

It was tough. She had to remain perfectly still, or else she’d be too distracted by the lovely, lewd squishing beneath, and she’d just start masturbating furiously…

But she did it! The win screen flashed before her and she exhaled, leaning back to settle in her mess.

“K-Kay guys, I’m signing out… I’m pooped after that match…” Hana told her team with a sly grin, listening to their good-byes before her hand glided to her keyboard and cut her mic. “Oh, thank God.” She groaned, pressing her hand against her crotch and shuddering from the warm, soggy feeling of the wet diaper. Her day was free, so the next few hours were going to be dedicated to lounging, relaxing, and going full ham with her pampers!

But she had to take her time with it. She wanted this diaper to really be used. Hana settled for wiggling in the mess while she booted up a more relaxed single-player game. While waiting for it to load, she waddled to her fridge and nabbed a couple more bottles of soda, and a few more snacks with a little devilish grin.

“Go big or go home.”

The next hours were a delight for the celebrity. Because she just wanted to relax for the day, she didn’t play any more competitive games, or anything with friends. After all, she already had people questioning what she was doing when she moaned to her team. Instead, she worked on more relaxing games. Life simulators, puzzle games…

The whole while she idly rubbed her thickly padded crotch, feeling the warmth covering her fingers, gradually getting colder the longer she played. She could’ve filled her diaper more… She needed to, with all the food and drink she was taking in. But waiting felt so much better. The pressure, the desperation, needing to go, her instincts trying to get her to get up and head to the bathroom…

It was a few hours until she figured she could start. Roughly five o’clock would be perfect. She’d take a while to fully enjoy herself, clean up with a long shower after, then grab dinner to wind down the night. Of course she’d put on a diaper before bed, and… Well. She’d see where it’d go from there.

Finishing up the last of her soda, she tossed the bottle aside as she stood and moved to the lightswitch, dimming the lights just enough to create a suitable ‘mood’. As she returned to her chair, she went into full relax mode. The shorts she was wearing were tossed aside and her shirt was removed, letting her completely unwind.

Her hand pressed against the crotch of her diaper, listening to its dull, wet crinkle, and as she sighed, closing her eyes as she started to…

Her large monitor flashed out of sleep mode, an alert noise blaring out of her speakers, almost surprising the girl enough to knock her out of her chair.

“W-What?!” She squeaked, adjusting herself in her chair to take a look at what the issue was. The Overwatch logo was spinning on the screen, with [Reminder: Meeting in the Ops Room, Uniform Required, Attendance Mandatory] flashing below it.

Ugh! How could she have forgotten? Thank God she set up her computer to remind her; Captain Amari would’ve given her hell if she just didn’t show. But tonight of all nights…? Just let her have her fun!

She sighed, pushing herself out of her chair as she went to her closet. Had to be all clean and presentable for the top brass…

… or did she? She eyed her pilot uniform, taking it out and turning it over in her hands. Strong material, flexible, hugged her body quite well… Could she somehow…?

Her mind was partially clouded by lewd thoughts and lust, making this idea sound so perfect. Hana smirked to herself as she stepped into her suit, pulling it up and over her body, noting the snugness as it squeezed around her thickly padded hips.

“O-Ooh…” Hana swooned as her mess squished in against her rear as she secured the suit against her body. Posing in her mirror, she smirked a little. She could tell that she was wearing the diaper with just how big her hips and butt looked… God, her butt looked amazing in this! She couldn’t help but turn around and smack it enticingly in the mirror with a giggle. But she couldn’t keep ogling herself in her mirror, so she brushed her hair up briskly and jogged out of her quarters.

Each step made the mess bounce and sway within her diaper’s confines, kept close to her waist thanks to the suit. She tried not to call too much attention to it, but it naturally gave her hips such a swing and sway that she just couldn’t help. But the lewd feelings made her a little more chipper; walking straighter with a bounce in her step, smile spread across her cheeks. She felt good! She felt confident. And in an hour, she’d feel sooo relieved…

But each step reminded her of the pressure building within. She hadn’t gone to the bathroom for hours, and her body was filled with all the fluids and food, begging to be let out… She put too much effort in to just give up now, though! After the meeting, she’d go absolutely nuts back in her room!

The door to the ops room slid open and Hana walked in, the rest of the reformed Overwatch team standing around the table. All warriors, grizzled by combat, world infamous… Hana knew she was one hell of a fighter, but this really solidified it for her.

“Lovely for you to join us, Hana,” Captain Amari said, side-eyeing her with a little smirk. “Trust you found your way here just fine?”

“Yeah, I just… woke up from a nap,” Hana quickly lied, rubbing her arm nervously. Ana’s gaze was always a little terrifying. Why was she staring so intently? Did… she know? No, the table was hiding her so well.

“We were close to sending Tracer to get you! Nobody can sleep through her wake up calls,” Mercy teased with a little laugh, covering her mouth. This got a little embarrassed huff out of the junior Overwatch girl, but she still blushed with some slight pride at the compliment.

“If we’re all ready…” Morrison grumbled, drawing D.Va’s attention. The members of the reformed Overwatch all looked at him, the man still having the presence he once had demanding their attention.

“This is about planning the next mission, correct?” Winston said, leaning in against the table to look at the holomap brought up.

Hana could hear words starting to be said in the background as she began to check the map as well. Her mind was already running calculations, scenario possibilities, vantage points, and so much more. But it was just hard to focus…

As she leaned in to get a better look, she felt the sturdy table starting to press against her stomach and crotch at once, thanks to how thick it was. It was like pushing a pleasure button, making her eyes flutter back and her legs begin to tremble. The conversation was temporarily enough to get her mind off the intense pressure within her bladder and bowels, but now it was back with a vengeance.

Her knees started to buckle, making her rest her hands on the table to keep herself upright. Her hips shifted back and forth, crinkling gently against the table as she felt noises in her throat starting to rise up.

“A-Aah…” She finally gasped, unable to hold in the noise any longer. She peeked her eyes open slightly to see if anyone had noticed, only to realize that Tracer had her eyes locked on her. Thinking quick, she mumbled out another, “aah…”, then finished it off with a petite little sneeze, hastily rubbing her nose. “Sorry, sorry.” She mumbled, noticing now everyone looking at her. There was a wordless silence before Jack continued, and Tracer resumed listening, none the wiser.

Hana was suddenly very thankful for her acting lessons.

“Hana, where would you like to take up position?” Ana asked, gesturing to the map, making Hana realize that she hadn’t been listening as intently as she could’ve.

Her mind raced, looking at the display. Tall buildings, crowd in the middle, stage ahead. Protest? Awards ceremony? Nothing on the map indicated what it was entirely. She rubbed her temple while her stomach churned below. If she could just crap, she’d think so much better!

“W-Well… I see… two options,” she finally said, feeling the sweat drip down her forehead. “Either I can be amongst the crowd in casual clothes, a-and call my MEKA should things go south… Orrr I could be…” She leaned forward to point at one of the nearby rooftops, only for her legs to almost give in from the sudden pressure her diaper was pushing against her crotch and stomach. “A-Aaah… H-Here to swoop in when you need me…” Once she had finished, she slowly pulled herself back, using both hands to brace herself against the table as she took deep breaths to regain control. She had felt a little bit of pee slip out, and she’d be damned if she totally ruined her diaper in front of her teammates…!

There was another pregnant pause in the air, making Hana terrified they’d hear the noise of her pissing if her resolve had broken, but luckily, Mei picked up the conversation.

“Plain clothes might be the way to go…” She responded, nodding along. “I’m worried about civilians being scared if something happens and we take out weapons…”

“S-Shhhhit…” Hana mumbled as quietly as she could, crouching her hips down as a particularly rough rumble ran through her lower half. Her hand shifted from her table to her stomach, gently holding it as her knees pressed together. She was already starting to crouch, getting into the position to crap herself. Just being in the position would help, right…? She could probably hold it…

“Is there something you’d like us to know, Miss Song?” Ana said bluntly, her words sharp, cold, sending a shiver down Hana’s back. “You’ve been fidgeting like a child at the store since you arrived here. If you insist on being a distraction, we’ll take you off the mission and send you back to your room.”

“N-No! No, I’m fine,” Hana gripped her hip tightly, trying to distract herself as she felt her resolve giving in, bit by bit. “A little s-sick, but I’ll be fine…”

“Hm… Perhaps some food sickness. Come see me in my office when we’re finished, I can do a quick examination for you,” Angela said, smiling warmly at Hana; a stark contrast from Ana’s no nonsense gaze.

Jack sighed, rubbing his face. “If we could please continue…” The tone he had was enough to discipline most in attendance to focus. “I do have video of the area based on the last protest they had. Watch, take notes, and we’ll figure out a plan at the end. After that, we’ll dismiss and get ready for tomorrow.”

The lights in the room died down and the screen flickered, several different angles of footage flashing across the screen of the protest. Everyone’s attentions were completely on the screens, taking in the information the best they could.

Except Hana. Noticing that everyone was distracted, her mind flashed an idea. This would be the best time to let go and use her diaper… The pressure was just too much, and there was no way that she’d be able to last until the end of the meeting!

Slowly, she stepped backwards away from the table, trying not to make any sudden movements that would draw their attention. Five paces, six paces, seven… ten. The door was right behind her. Perfect, she could quickly slip through the door unnoticed, and…!

The door was shut, and opening it would be loud. She was trapped, doomed. But she had to go! She was a fool for just not going before the meeting but she didn’t care! Her impulsive mind worked quick, making her squat down then and there, hands braced against her thighs while her bulging butt hovered mere inches above the pristine floor. This was it!

Hana felt her cheeks getting so warm… She was going to do it. Ruin her diaper like an absolute child, in front of all of them… and they’re none the wiser! She snickered silently before relaxing, feeling the warmth immediately beginning to spread across her crotch. It was so good, so damn good! It was like edging for hours upon hours before reaching release! Biting down on her lip gently to stifle the noise of pure delight, she felt her diaper getting soggier and soggier, gently crinkling as the material absorbed the warm liquid. Hana’s dainty fingers traced along it, pressing in a little to feel the wet squish against her crotch.

The tightness of her suit left very little to her imagination, letting her feel each little ridge and curve that the material was making to contain the gradually sagging diaper. She had never done it in her suit before, but now she wasn’t sure if she’d ever do it without her suit!

But she wasn’t done. Part of her mind figured that she could possibly hold her poop for after the meeting, but the shouting, lust-filled haze had another idea, and it was much, much louder than the other voice.

Gripping her knees tight, she prepared herself to start pushing like she normally had to, but her body was more than willing the oblige her filthy desires. A loud, messy fart ripped past her rear as she let it go, openly moaning as the relief washed over her like an ocean’s wave. Heavier and heavier her diaper grew, and her body trembled as it spread out within the confines of her diaper.

She had messed her diapers uncountable times beforehand, but this… This was something else! Her hazy mind couldn’t place what exactly made it so much better. Just how much she was letting out? The weight, tugging her suit closer and closer to the floor, the feeling of it all churning and pressing against her plush butt, everyone’s eyes on her…?

“O-oh yesss…” She moaned openly, one of her hands reaching back and squishing her bulging seat against her ass. Her toes curled in her footwear and her back arched, almost howling out the pleasure as she blissfully messed herself.

The waste filling her diaper was gradually slowing down, letting her senses gradually come back to her. She was in the meeting room, and the… video stopped. She couldn’t hear it playing anymore…

Her eyes gradually widened and she turned around, meeting the eyes all staring at her, faces a mix of confused, disgusted, absolutely bewildered; in awe of the sight before her.

D.Va, Hana Song, crouched on the ground, pooping her diaper like an absolute child, and in nirvana over it.

“I-I can… explain…” She began to say as she started to stand. Just the slightest shifts in movement were enough to make her suit squeeze the mess tightly against her body, making the soldier pause and fight back erotic grunts as she stood.

Her mind was racing, trying to figure out just what to say to get herself out of this. Was there a good enough cover story in the world? Everyone else seemed to be struggling with what to say as well… There was probably a good story to tell, but she couldn’t think of one with how absolutely horny she was! She was already completely smitten over diapers; she really was a total exhibitionist when it came to her diapers! The thought of it was only fleeting before, but now it was confirmed!

Having people watch her filthy acts was so good!

After a few moments of silence, D.Va stammering to come up with something, she blurted out, “I-I need to go!”

Turning tail, she bolted out the doors as they slid open, and she sprinted down the hall back to her quarters. Although, calling it ‘running’ was generous. With how filled her padding was, it was more like a large waddle, her heavily laden diaper bouncing, sloshing, swaying in her suit that still hugged the shifting garment, the shade of blue across her butt darkened by the contents within.

She skidded into her quarters, shutting the doors behind her and dimming the lights. Nothing was stopping her now. Unzipping down the front of her suit with trembling hands, she hastily worked her way out of its confines, doing her best to ensure that she wouldn’t trip in her frantic motions. Once it was off, she turned and sat her ass down on the bed with extra force to really settle into her mess and to begin her long awaited fun.

“세상에, 젠장…” She panted, one hand fondling one of her breasts against the taut material of her sports bra, while the other hand went right down to the warm spot between her legs, hand grinding that soggy material against her heated sex.

Her hips rolled against the bed, making a mess of her mess in the diaper, while she humped against her hand like a dog in heat. Harder, harder, faster, faster. Hana’s eyes closed as she leaned back on her bed, moaning so lewdly, some part of her mind wishing that she was lucid enough to film all this.

“쓰게 만들다! 나는 그런 더러운 아가씨 야!” Hana squealed, laying on her back completely as she feverishly pressed the diaper against her sex, the thick material constantly stimulating her hot clit, over and over hitting the most sensitive parts as all of her was wrapped in the sweet ecstasy of her diaper…!

“커밍…!” Her breathless moans swelled through her room as she reached her climax, another warmth filling her diaper as her strength slowly waned. A grin spread across her face as she relaxed, head resting against her bed while her hands stayed against her body. Her heart was racing, and her thighs shifted slowly, feeling the wet diaper squish between them.

She’d have to try and get Mercy to fix her medical records to say she needed a diaper for incontinence or something… That’d be the perfect cover story, and it’d give her the best excuse to wear them all the time! Hana giggled tiredly to herself, yawning as she sprawled out. Maybe a little nap was in order… She’d clean up after…

But as the door to her quarters opened, she realized that the plan wouldn’t be quite that simple.

“Sick, hm?” Mercy said, with her frame in the doorway, wings splayed out behind her, almost giving her a foreboding feel to her presence. “I suppose my examination might be a bit longer than I expected… You can explain all about it while we get you cleaned and changed, missy…”


End file.
